


Please pick up Scarlet

by spiderfrost101 (orphan_account)



Category: The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: F/M, First story, Flashbacks, Sad Len
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-17
Updated: 2016-08-17
Packaged: 2018-08-09 09:12:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,060
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7795924
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/spiderfrost101
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Hey this is Berrie Allen!, I can't come to the phone right now cause I'm out living my life! Please leave a message after the beep!"</p>
            </blockquote>





	Please pick up Scarlet

**Author's Note:**

> Link to the story this is based off of down below!

"Hey this is Barrie Allen, I can't come to the phone right now cause I'm out living my life! Please leave a message after the beep!"  
Leonard Snart sat alone in his quarters on the Waverider, his cellphone at his ear as he listened to the message as he his hand began to shake.

He lowered the phone and dialed the number once again and waited for Barrie Allen herself to pick up the phone. "Hey this is Barrie Allen, I can't come to the phone right now cause I'm out living my life! Please leave a message after the beep!"  
Leonard lowered the phone from his ear and once again redialed her number once again "Hey this is Barrie Allen, I can't come to the phone right now cause I'm out living my life! Pl-" Leonard hung the phone up again and redialed her number the message playing out loud again and again.  
Barrie's ever cheerful voice greeted him. Leonard let out the breath that he was unaware that he was holding. He hung up the phone and began to dial again. He wasn’t a fan of leaving messages. Besides what would be the point to leave one now.  
Leonard let out a shaky breath and whispered and hung up the phone and dialed again "Pick up Scarlet. Why won't you pick up your phone?" "Hey this is Barrie Allen, I can't come to the phone right now cause I'm out living my life! Please leave a message after the beep!" He let out another shaky breath and redialed. He remembered when Barrie had recorded this message. It had been shortly after she’d gotten her new phone. \------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------ Barrie giggled like a school girl as she jumped onto the bed beside Leonard. “What should I say?” she asked excitedly as =she deleted her last voicemail she recorded Leonard stared at her in confusion as he wrapped an arm around the excited woman’s slim shoulders. He looked down at her and smiled softly as her bright green eyes stared at excitement at the new cell.

“What should you say for what?” he asked as he brushed her long brown hair behind her ear. Barrie rolled her eyes before pointing to her phone.

 

“For my voicemail message obviously! I don’t want it to be boring! Do you have any ideas” she said playfully. Leonard rolled his eyes and pressed a kiss to Barrie's forehead.

“You can say whatever you want, Scarlet. I doubt it will anyone would actually care, besides why are you asking me? It's your voicemail.” he said calmly. Barrie pouted at him and stared intently. "I'm asking you cause I don't know what to say, duh!"  
Leonard let out another sigh before thinking. After a couple moments of silence he finally said, “how about saying that you’re out living your life?”

 

Barrie's face lit up at the suggestion. “That’s perfect!” she squealed happily. She taped a few buttons on the phone and began to record her message, all the while staring happily at Leonard. “Hello! You’ve reached the voicemail of Barrie Allen. I can’t come to the phone right now because I’m out living my life! Please leave a message after the beep!"

She looked over at Leonard worriedly after finishing. “That wasn’t too dorky was it? Oh god I should re-record that, it was awful” she exclaimed. Leonard just calmly took the phone from her hand placed it down on the on Barrie's nightstand. “It was perfect, Scarlet. Don’t worry about it.” He whispered in her ear as he pulled her in a hug and she curled up in his chest and giggled. \------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------ He had been sitting there for god only knows how long waiting for Barrie to pick up her phone. Why wasn't she picking up her phone? He needed to hear her voice. Assure him that everything was alright, trembling the phone fell to the floor as tears began to slowly fall down his face. It wasn't fair.  
"Hey this is Barrie Allen, I can't come to the phone right now cause I'm out living my life! Please leave a message af-"  
Her message continued to play and haunt him  
It killed him that he couldn’t hear his Scarlet Speedster's innocent and happy voice in person.  
That she wasn’t sitting down next to him. That she wasn’t telling her about her day as she cooked dinner telling him about her and Cisco's discussion over something comic related.

 

It killed him that he was hearing about Barrie  
‘living her life’ when he knows he’ll never hear the stories ever again. He tilts his head back against the his wall and stares at the ceiling for a couple minutes, trying to hold back tears.

 

His eyes began to drift around the kitchen, taking in all of his surroundings. He pause for a minute, staring at Berrie's photo sitting on the shelf. She was smiling while and white dress wearing a diamond necklace in the shape of a snowflake he had taken that picture just a few weeks ago.

 

“Hello! You’ve reached the voicemail of Barrie Allen. I can’t come to the phone right now because I’m out living– “

 

It sat proudly next to Leonard’s picture of Lisa and Barrie's birthday. Barrie and Lisa where sitting on the floor while Barrie was holding the necklace Leonard had got her for her birthday. Lisa looked shocked but she was also happy while Barrie was smiling and holding the necklace close to her as if she was afraid she would lose it if she put it down.

 

It was one of his favorite moments with her.

 

He looked around the room.It was for sentimental reasons. All over the room was pictures of them together or things she had bought him.  
His eyes continued to glance around the room before they settle on the calendar. He dialed Barrie's number again as he stared at today’s date.

 

Underneath the number 12 on the second week of July was a little memo written in a bright red marker. It was written in his tidy scrawl and circled multiple times. It read ‘Barrie's funeral: 10:00’

 

“Hello! You’ve reached the voicemail of Barrie Allen!I can’t come to the phone right now because I’m out living my life! Please leave a message after the beep!"

 

https://archiveofourown.org/works/7392619 Based of this story!


End file.
